Nightmare
by Caseworker-14
Summary: Sequel to Our Love is Here to Stay. Monica is in her sixth month of pregnancy and the baby still hasn't kicked. Is something wrong? To add to it, she has been having reoccurring nightmares that seem to be telling her something...Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Disclaimer: The angels in this story belong to Martha Williamson**

**Chapter 1**

Monica sat on her knees on the bruising asphalt of the dark, damp, abandoned alleyway. Tears streaked her cheeks as she held her six-month-pregnant stomach with both hands and stared up into the barrel of the gun of her one true enemy. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Not to her. Not to her baby. And this time her perpetrator hadn't run out of bullets. Andrew lay unconscious on his back a few meters away, a distinctive bullet wound scoring his chest. The thought of how lovingly he had tried to defend her brought yet more tears to her eyes as she willed him to get up again. He didn't. Now it was just her, the baby and the devil himself.

The enemy stared down at her now with such triumph and victory that it almost forced the words from the angel's lips. "Please…don't." She sobbed in a quiet voice barely above a whisper as she thought of her unborn child fighting for its life inside of her. She hadn't even met this baby yet and she knew she loved it already…because it was Andrew's. She couldn't let anything happen to it. But at the moment she knew that if she made the slightest of movement in an attempt to get away, neither she nor the baby would have a chance. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest it seemed to drown out any other sounds currently littering the smoggy alley…except for the bone-chilling sound of the devil's cold, cruel laughter, sending shivers down the angel's spine as she stared up at him through blurred vision.

He slowly drew in one long breath as though savoring his victorious moment with every ounce of strength in his inhuman body. "Ah Monica, I can't believe I almost let _him _get in the way again. I've waited for this moment for years. I should've just gotten rid of you the first time I saw you in that old shed years ago. Do you really think begging is going to stop me now? You're finished." Before Monica could say another word of protest, she clutched her swollen belly as tightly as she dared, clenching her eyes closed as a gunshot rang through the air…

The little Irish angel woke with a start, automatically propping herself up on her elbows on the mattress and glancing rapidly around the dimly lit bedroom as the early morning light crept around her across the floors and walls, as though suddenly feeling the desire to remind her of something as unnerving as blood. Why? Why did it have to be blood? Monica simply rested there momentarily, desperately attempting with all her might to still her raging heartbeat, though the effort proved unsuccessful.

Finally enabling herself to find her bearings, she relaxed herself once more, falling again onto her back on the mattress as she noted the sweat glistening in the palms of her hands and tried to ignore whatever she had just experienced throughout her subconscious. Instead she turned her attention to her pregnant belly and managed a concerned smile as she ran one hand across it, feeling the slightly obvious curve of her son or daughter. But her smile soon faded as she felt for any kind of movement at all but found none.

"Why won't you kick?" She whispered, suddenly feeling the constantly returning sensation everyone gets at one point or another in their lives that there was an unbearably heavy rock built of nothing but dread and worry sinking further and further into the pit of their stomach. Eliza had started kicking long before this point in the pregnancy. Something was wrong. It had to be. Although every doctor's appointment up until now had shown the baby was nothing but healthy, Monica couldn't help but be concerned, after all, she hadn't had an appointment for a while now and the last time she had gone for one, it hadn't been far along enough for the bay to start kicking. What if something had gone wrong between then and now?

She couldn't help but wonder if her baby's abnormal lifelessness was somehow linked to the increasingly intimidating nightmares she had been having. Each one was both frightening and saddening at the same time. And they all held the one event in which seemed more real than any other. Death. Death for her, the baby, her _and _the baby, and sometimes Andrew as well. That was what scared her the most. The nightmares were getting worse by the day and she was sure it wouldn't be long before it got to the point where she would begin to keep herself from sleeping simply to keep herself from having the dreams. And that couldn't be healthy to her or the baby. But somehow Monica felt it necessary to protect her baby from something that wasn't really real at all, as much sense as that made.

But it was just then when Monica was startled out of her thoughts as the bedroom door swung open after a brief knock and Andrew stepped in, a perfectly grown and cut lilac in hand. He smiled one of the most loving, adoring smiles Monica had ever seen as he glanced over the breath-taking scene before him. To him, Monica glowed like the gorgeous angel she was, laying there in the bed, Andrew's son or daughter beginning to make him or herself known inside of her. It only caused him to love her more, if that was inhumanly possible.

Walking tentatively, as though it were their first time meeting, Andrew seated himself next to her on the bed and his smile suddenly grew to one which obviously meant 'good morning'. She immediately shook off whatever she had been worried about only moments before and returned the loving smile. He then couldn't help but stare down at her in all her glory as he reached over with one hand and tucked the lilac behind one of her ears, allowing it to almost illuminate with beauty against the gorgeous shade of her auburn hair. "Mornin'." He whispered contentedly before bending further down on the mattress and caressing her lips with his in one sweet, slightly lengthy kiss. He then sighed gladly and returned into a sitting position, still stroking a few strands of hair from her angelic features with his fingertips.

She stared up into his eyes for one long moment before she finally inquired on his unbreaking gaze. "What?" She questioned in a voice so quiet it was barely audible above the sparrows and robins singing the sun up outside the bedroom window. He beamed down at her once again before responding. "I don't know if it's the pregnant glow or the _morning _glow or neither, but you have never looked so beautiful." He meant every word of it with all his heart as he still didn't break away from her gaze, her own heart swelling at his words. They both felt their love for one another had only grown in the past six months and if there were anything more they wanted, it would be to finally meet their beautiful baby. Even though Monica only had three months to go, it seemed like an eternity to them. How were they supposed to be expected to wait for something like this? It seemed impossible.

Andrew's heart glowed for Monica as he took her hand in one of his and rested the other upon her pregnant belly, finally shifting his gaze from hers to where his hand now lay. He couldn't help but smile at the gentle curve of her stomach. He thought she looked even more stunning as an expectant mother. How he loved her. If he could thank the Father for just one thing it would be for keeping them together. He would thank Him for her. He didn't know what he would ever do without her. The world wouldn't be worth living anymore if she wasn't in it. How could it be?

It was then that he decided it necessary to tell her exactly how he felt this very moment, as he did every morning and night and moment in between before. "I love you so much." He murmured in a quiet, tender voice as he bent once more and kissed her affectionately first on the forehead, then on the tip of her nose and finally once again on the lips. He lingered a little longer there this time as a smile played on both of their mouths and he finally drew away once more, allowing himself to draw back into a sitting position next to her.

Glancing down yet again at her slightly rounded stomach, Andrew's brow furrowed with slight concern as he recalled something Monica had informed him of earlier that month. "Still no action?" He questioned curiously as he glanced up again to meet her gaze, though she only shook her head in response. "No." She whispered with just about every emotion one could think up with a negative energy. Sadness, fear, confusion, worry and many more suddenly overtook her formerly joyful attitude. The dreams had begun several nights ago, though she still had said nothing to Andrew, clearly not wanting to concern him any more than he already was. She knew if she said anything about something as worrisome as that, it could set him off wanting to do everything and anything he could do to protect her if something happened, and for the time being, she wanted them both to stay calm since there was really no obvious threat to any of them. It could simply be that frightening memories were returning to haunt Monica and it was purely psychological. Nothing was really wrong. It couldn't be.

Andrew was silent momentarily as he contemplated her reply. He seemed to think the same way she did in regards to the baby, as he then only sighed somewhat impatiently but smiled down at her just the same. "Well, don't worry." He assured her gently with a voice so kind and touching that Monica simply had to trust him without question. "Don't forget we're going to see the doctor today anyway. And I'm sure she'll tell us everything is fine." He then bent just one more time and planted one, loving, reassuring kiss on Monica's forehead, as though to seal the promise. She smiled beneath his touch and tried to convince herself inwardly that he was right. Everything was fine. But somehow, no matter what the one she loved most thought, she herself thought in her heart that she wasn't so sure…

Coming soon: Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I apologize (again) very deeply for the delay on the chapter and I truly hope everyone here is still inclined to read it despite the wait. I would like to dedicate the rest of this story to all of the fellow fanfic authors out there who have waited so patiently for the next chapter. Guys, thank you so much. This one's for you.

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in the doctor's office late that morning, Monica continued to fidget unrelentlessly in the waiting room, clearly unable to shake that terrible feeling of a heavy and merciless rock in her stomach. If the OBGYN informed them of something that was wrong with the baby…she didn't know what she'd do. She suddenly wished she had told Andrew everything. About the dreams. About her fears. She had never kept anything from him before, big or small. She loved him so much, why couldn't she just tell him the truth. After all it could make all the difference. Maybe that rock would finally be lifted from her after all these sleepless nights.

She was quite tired at the moment, but since the nightmares had begun she had sort of gotten used to the feeling and since forced herself to liven up no matter how draining the situation. She knew it probably wasn't an ideal thing to do for someone who was pregnant, but she felt that at the moment she had no choice, until she could at least decide on a proper time to tell Andrew exactly what was going on.

She just had a feeling, like a guiding voice inside of her at the moment that instructed her not to tell him, no matter how badly she wanted to. Nothing had happened that could potentially cause harm to any of them so far, so for the moment, she didn't see a need to let him know anything. She didn't want him as concerned as she. If he was, only God knew what could happen. They would be more vulnerable than ever.

After a long moment of Monica's continued nervous movement, Andrew finally seemed to take notice as he sat next to her, placing the pregnancy magazine he had been reading down on the floor by his feet. He then did his best to meet her ever shifting gaze, but was unable to, as she unstoppably continued to glance to every corner in the room while she shifted in her seat. Finally the Angel of Death decided it might be best to just go ahead and snap her out of her antics.

"You okay?" He inquired quietly, as not to alert any of the other patients seated around them. Monica stopped her antics immediately when she realized she was being watched and she turned her gaze to meet Andrew's. She stumbled for a moment as to what she was to say, but finally decided it was best to say nothing at all on the subject. "Yes, Andrew, I'm fine." She breathed uneasily, but when Andrew gave her a skeptical expression, she quickly added, "Really. I'm just having a bit of morning sickness. That's all." It wasn't a complete lie, she _was _having a hint of nausea, but she still hated herself fairly thoroughly for not only keeping something from him, but lying to him as well. Half lie or not. She still lied.

Andrew had a momentary need to offer to go and find Monica some medication or something, but the look on her face told him not to press the matter any further than he already had. So instead, he sat back in his chair once more and simply picked up her restless hand in his, sending a temporary, but still useful wave of calmness through Monica. He was always so gentle. So kind. It always soothed her simply to be near him. And she was thankful, but at the moment she just couldn't seem to bring herself to tell him so.

Fortunately, she needn't worry about it much longer, for just then, a young nurse appeared in the doorway to the hall and glanced quickly at her clipboard before calling in the next patient. Monica closed her eyes momentarily and prayed to God in Heaven that it wasn't her. Not yet. She wasn't ready. "Monica." The nurse spoke the name carelessly, as though she had no idea of the inner turmoil unfolding in the angel's heart. Monica visibly flinched next to Andrew and she had to force herself to take a deep breath and settle down before anything else.

One hand automatically straying to her swollen belly, she hauled herself from the chair with Andrew's help before making for the doorway to follow the nurse, who must've seen the look on Monica's face, for she then smiled reassuringly and motioned for the couple to follow. The smile she had offered them was one that seemed to say, 'don't worry about it. Being nervous is perfectly normal'. She had no idea.

Monica and Andrew followed willingly – for the most part – into a small room containing an examination table, a sonogram machine, some medical tools and a countless number of pregnancy and childbirth posters and diagrams across the four, cold, white walls. Monica could recall being in such a room once before, but she desperately hoped everything went just as swimmingly this time as it had before. Just the air of the office caused her heart to do some acrobatics in her chest. And again she had to force the terrible worries and thoughts from her mind. 'Think positive'. She thought to herself. 'Everything is going to be just fine'…But what if it wasn't? No. She made herself forget such a notion one more time. Nothing was going to be wrong. Still, she was unable to get rid of the consuming notions, which continued to plague her mind no matter what she told herself.

Mere seconds after the nurse left, announcing the doctor's arrival in a few moments, the doctor herself strode through the office doorway, clipboard in hand and a worriless smile on her face, clearly ready for business.

Taking a moment to flip the page on her clipboard, she then pulled her reading glasses from her nose and, placing them in her pocket, she glanced up warmly at Monica and Andrew. "Okay, Monica." She sighed in a business-like manner before approaching her. "It's been a little while since we've seen each other, huh?" She attempted to make casual conversation, as if to put her client at ease, but only succeeded in making her more nervous than she already was. She continued, clearly not taking any notice of her patient's growing unease.

"Well, I guess we'll just get started here if you could just sit down on the table, we'll get things going." She smiled breezily as she instructed her patient. Dr. Conner's quietly friendly way if going about things could usually do a pretty good job of soothing Monica's fears. She was always warm and kind and gentle no matter what examination she was performing. She almost reminded Monica of some of the angels she knew. Just the air about her never failed to calm the experienced angel.

Dr. Conner went on to pull out a pen from her doctor's coat pocket and flip to a certain page on her clipboard, clearly preparing to take notes. She began the procedure. "Okay, now, have you had any morning sickness lately?" She questioned briefly and Monica nodded with a miniscule hint of a friendly smile, though she didn't really feel like smiling at all. But again, Andrew seemed to sense this as he reached down and took her hand once again, as though to comfort any worries she may have. She started when his touch connected with her hand, as she had been so nervous, she had nearly forgotten he was there. But he was. And that seemed to make all the difference.

Dr. Conner nodded contentedly in return, still not taking her eyes off of the page before her before she continued her questioning. "Good. That's a good sign. Have you been having any painful cramps or uncomfortable soreness of any kind?" She inquired, but Monica only shook her head honestly this time. She had almost wished she had, for then at least she would know her baby was moving around and at least somewhat healthy. But it hadn't and so she could only tell the truth.

The doctor nodded again and smiled this time. "That's also good. Be grateful for that. That usually means everything is moving along smoothly without any complications." She paused momentarily to evaluate her page before going on. "And has there been any kicking or movement from the baby yet?" She inquired unknowingly and finally glancing up to meet Monica's gaze, clearly having no idea that that last question had struck home for the angel. Monica dropped her gaze to the floor and shook her head sadly, desperately hoping that Dr. Conner had something good to say about that too. Just as she suspected, the OBGYN told her just what she needed to hear, even though it didn't completely resolve the situation.

"Well, don't worry about that." She smiled as she placed her clipboard down on the counter and made her way over to the angel, clearly unaffected by Monica's answer. She went on to inform Monica that this wasn't that much of a bad sign. "It really could be worse. That doesn't really mean anything. Heck, I've known babies who didn't kick until their eighth month for goodness sake! Maybe we just have a lazy kid on our hands or something." She then paused one more time before switching on the sonogram machine and preparing it for work. Monica already knew what to do, but Dr. Conner told her anyway. "Okay, now, if I could just get you to unbutton your shirt and lay down on the table, we'll get through this part." She continued to smile all the while she spoke, obviously doing her best to make Monica feel as comfortable as she possibly could.

By no means was Monica anywhere near comfortable though, for she knew that this was the part where they were to find out whether or not they had a healthy baby. They just _had _to have a healthy baby. Monica couldn't stand it if they didn't. But now her heart rate simply refused to slow down as Andrew helped her to swing her legs up onto the table and lay down on her back as comfortably as possible. She didn't say a word. Not even to thank the Angel of Death for his assistance. All she could think about was her baby. _Please, Father, let everything be okay._ She prayed silently in her head as Andrew also helped her to unbutton her shirt, revealing her fairly round, pregnant belly to the doctor as she approached with the ultra-sound instrument that was to help her to see the growing child inside her patient.

Dr. Conner then – without speaking – spread some of the sonogram gel across the angel's stomach, giving her a slight cooling sensation before she placed the radio-like instrument over the curve of the baby. All eyes were on the machine. What would she see when the sonogram came into focus? Or would she see anything at all? What if she saw something bad? But she had no more time to think on the subject, for, just then, a little, fuzzy but recognizable image of an infant appeared on the screen. When it focused, Monica was relieved – to say the least – to not be able to spot anything wrong. But of course, she wasn't the doctor and she waited anxiously while Dr. Conner examined the figure.

Monica had seen it before, not this advanced of course. Not since Eliza. But she allowed herself to feel nothing until the OBGYN gave her opinion. But to her startling panic, Dr. Conner said nothing and held an unreadable expression across her features as she hit a button on the machine, forcing the image to zoom in for a closer look. Again, she said nothing for a moment before a satisfied smile came across her features and, without even looking at the couple as she kept her eyes to the screen, she addressed them.

"Congratulations Mum and Dad. It seems you're having a healthy little boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monica's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes fell shut, tears sneaking out from beneath her eyelids in a heavy freefall. She couldn't bring herself to believe a word of it. How could it be possible? She had been so worried and now the relief she felt was more than overwhelming to say the least. A boy! A healthy baby boy! He was fine! It was just too good to be true.

It was just then that she realized she had been far too concerned and nervous to even notice her son's heartbeat clearly radiating from the machine and drifting around the room as though to insure his own safety. A fresh set of tears streamed over Monica's cheeks as she listened to the soft and steady rhythm of her baby boy's pulse. He was okay.

But it was then that Dr. Conner took notice of her patient's tears and she thought it appropriate to comment. "What are crying for, Hun? You should be happy." She laughed good-naturedly as she glanced admirably from Monica to Andrew, who were both now staring in obvious awe at the screen before them. But Monica could only shake her head contentedly and choke out a few words in response, as her tears were unrelentless and refused to cease their hold on her heart. "I am. I really am." But then her voice cracked with emotion once more and Andrew felt himself leaning down to kiss her temple lovingly, knowing exactly how she felt, for he was feeling it too.

Pulling away, he felt the threat of tears in his own throat as he sat down on the examination table next to Monica, unable to let his legs support him any longer. With a length, disbelieving sigh, a single tear ran over his cheek as he listened to the heartbeat of his son. How could this really be true? "Monica." The one name was all he seemed to be able to say. The name of the one he loved. But then more words found their way off of his lips as he stared at the screen in amazement. "Monica, that's our son. We're having a son." He whispered without taking his eyes off of the machine, though his hand squeezed Monica's with an obvious enough meaning for anybody. His little boy was inside of her right now. _Their _son. And _their _son was going to come into this world mere months from now. How much better could things get for him? The one he loved most in or outside of this world was carrying his little boy. And he loved them both so much.

After what seemed like hours of unnoticed silence throughout the room as Dr. Conner respected her patient's feelings, Andrew spoke one more time, finally forcing himself to tear his gaze from the machine. He had since lost track of time and almost a half an hour had gone by since the appointment began. Way over the scheduled range. Of course, that was no where near as important as what was happening right now, but Andrew was becoming slightly overwhelmed and he himself needed some time to contemplate this. So, bending down low over Monica's ear, he whispered gently to her as not to disturb her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?" He inquired softly before pulling away ever so slightly. But Monica didn't so much as blink in response. She remained with her attention glued to the image on the screen and simply shook her head slowly after a long moment through which she was able to process Andrew's question. It was then that he realized that no matter how much they loved one another, and no matter how much they intended to be together through this whole thing, perhaps she _did _need some time alone. As an Angel of Death he knew that was a perfectly good and healthy thing to give her.

And so he bent once more and planted an affectionate kiss on the top of her head before standing up fully and swiping the remaining tears from his eyes with one finger, clearly doing his best to pull himself together. "Well then listen. I'm going out to the waiting room. I'll meet you out there whenever you're ready, okay?" He offered gently, but again, all Monica could manage was a slow but understanding nod, thoroughly giving the Angel of Death permission to go. He then nodded in return and made for the door. But half way out of it, he turned back for just a brief moment and whispered to her over the sound of his son's heartbeat. "I love you." He stared at her for a long moment and when she didn't respond at all this time, he understood fully and continued on his way out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.

Monica stared at her little boy for only a moment longer before turning her gaze finally to the doctor, knowing that there was still something she needed to do before leaving here today. She took advantage of the time alone with Dr. Conner and went on to say what she wanted to say. She hadn't really planned on saying anything since Andrew was there, but now she had the chance to get some things off of her chest. And she felt she could trust this doctor.

"Uh, Dr. Conner can I ask you something?" She questioned quickly, as though to get the matter out of her as soon as she possibly could. But as she expected, the OBGYN simply nodded warmly in response, smiling – as usual – all the while. "Of course, Hun. Anything." She assured her gently as she leaned her back against the counter and turned her full attention to her patient, not even considering the time factor for one moment. She was going to help her patient. That was all that mattered.

But Monica stumbled on her words at first and took a long pause before preparing to begin and planning her words out carefully, as though to be careful not to say too much. "Well…you see… I've been having these dreams." She said the last part so quickly that she was afraid it was difficult to understand for Dr. Conner, but she seemed to understand perfectly as she nodded and motioned for Monica to continue. She took another long pause before going on ever so tentatively and quietly, all the while keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Nightmares actually. Bad ones. And they keep coming back. I was just wondering if there was any chance that they were pregnancy related in any way." Monica asked with a desperately hopeful tone as she watched the doctor carefully for a reaction, just praying that her suspicions would prove correct. She had never heard of any such pregnancy-related side effects, but it was worth a try just to put her restless mind at ease for the time being.

Dr. Conner looked thoughtful for a moment as she seemed to be scanning her memory for any recollection of such things. Finally seeming to come to a conclusion, she shrugged and nodded supposedly. What came next was pretty close to what Monica had been hoping to hear. "Well, I _have _heard of some pregnant women having odd dreams or visions. Sometimes even hallucinations. I guess it's normal." She informed her patient simply enough as she nodded thoughtfully once again. Monica thought on this for a long moment before deciding it would do her no good to continue worrying about the nightmares. They were obviously just a simple effect of being pregnant. Nothing more.

Despite the flitting feeling in her stomach, Monica forced herself to believe that the nightmares meant nothing, no matter what that inner voice was telling her. With a brief but conclusive sigh, Monica rebuttoned her shirt and slid down from the table, shaking hands with her doctor in the process. "Thank you so much again Dr. Conner." She told the OBGYN politely before making for the door and disappearing out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We're having a boy! We're having a boy!" Andrew sang so loud and proud as he raced down the hallway to their apartment building that Monica was afraid they were going to wake their late-sleeping neighbors. "Andrew. Shh. Keep your voice down!" She scolded over him with still a hint of amusement in her tone as she hastened her step to keep up with him. But no matter how much she wanted to quiet the Angel of Death, she couldn't help but feel that impulsive excitement growing in her own heart as well as he grasped her hand in his and dragged her along ecstatically behind him.

But before she could say another word to calm him, they reached their apartment door and Andrew took Monica by the shoulders and spun her around, pushing her back gently into the wall. She laughed excitedly as his hands pinned her shoulders against the wall and he fell onto her lips, quieting for just a moment to grant her one, long, firm kiss. Finally pulling away just inches from her face, he stared for a few seconds which seemed like hours into her velvety brown eyes, smiling uncontrollably all the while.

Andrew then lifted one hand and cupped the side of her pretty face, gently pushing a few strands of her amber hair behind one ear. "You are so beautiful." He whispered softly as he kept his eyes glued on hers. But this tender moment only lasted a few more seconds before Andrew started yelling and dancing back down the hall, clearly having no regard for where their apartment resided. Monica stayed where she was by the door, watching Andrew with an even more amused expression. He could've circled the floor and come all the way back to the door again without realizing it.

"We're having a boy! We're having a boy! We're having a boy!" He cried out so loudly as he ran that he _must _have alerted someone on the floor, for Monica could now hear someone in their own apartment approaching the door to see what was the matter. She wasn't alarmed. She was sure it was just Tess or Gloria or perhaps Eliza. But as the door swung open and the echoes of Andrew's shouting still drifted down the hall, Monica was surprised to find Raphael standing in the doorway, raising his eyebrows quizzically at the young angel before him.

Monica smiled in greeting, but said nothing, as Andrew was still shouting and she doubted she could yell over him. Right about now it sounded as though he was just half way around the other side of the floor. Raphael glanced back and forth down the hallway as though searching for whatever was causing all the racket, but it wasn't long before he recognized the Angel of Death's voice and, although he couldn't make out exactly what it was saying, he still couldn't believe his ears. In all the years that he had known Andrew, he was sure he had never _ever _heard him so excited about anything. It concerned him a little.

Glancing at Monica, he decided it would be best to just ask her. She seemed as though she might know something about it. "Monica, has Andrew gone insane?" He inquired seriously as he turned his attention fully to her, although she only shook her head unknowingly and shrugged as though she didn't care anymore. "I'm afraid so Raphael." She replied carelessly as she stepped forward into the apartment, allowing her old friend to close the door politely behind her, thoroughly leaving Andrew to continue his ranting in the hall by himself.

Monica ignored what little she could still hear of the Angel of Death and turned her attention to Raphael instead. "So, Raphael, what are you doing here?" She questioned casually as she slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the arm of their couch in the living room before returning to her friend's side. But it seemed Raphael wasn't inclined to say, as he shrugged innocently and turned his gaze away as not to make eye contact with his friend. "Oh…nothing…I was just…is Eliza here?" He questioned quickly in a too-innocent tone as understanding suddenly flooded Monica's being, forcing an amused laugh out of her petite frame as she reasoned with Raphael's meaning.

"Oh." She responded slowly as she also shifted her gaze to the floor, knowing exactly what Raphael meant by the simple inquiry. But she could only shake her head in response as she recalled Eliza informing her this morning of her whereabouts. "Sorry no. She went to the library this morning to do some assignment research on Houdini. You could probably find her there." She told him quietly with an amused smirk written as clearly as a road sign across her face, but Raphael chose to ignore this. But before he could say anything else, Andrew's voice suddenly grew very loud as though it were getting closer before the apartment door flew open and the Angel of Death practically flew through the threshold, still yelling the exact same thing.

"We're having a boy! We're having a boy! Hi Raphael. We're having a boy!" After that one last outburst, Andrew seemed as though he was finished, for his gaze was glued on Raphael's reaction as the younger angel allowed a broad smile to migrate across his face in obvious excitement. He laughed in both amusement with Andrew and in a way to show how happy he was for the angel couple. "Well, congratulations. A boy, huh Monica?" He shifted his gaze momentarily to his old friend and she nodded proudly, allowing one hand to stray to her pregnant stomach, giving it a brief but affectionate stroke.

But Andrew then seemed to shift his attention to another matter when he suddenly realized that Raphael didn't usually visit on a regular basis. "So, Raphael, what are you doing here anyway?" He inquired briefly as he too hung up his coat behind the door and returned only to take Monica's hand gently in his. But it was Monica this time who answered the question. "He was looking for Eliza." She explained with a hint of a smile flashing across her features as Andrew too, now realized the true meaning of this visit. He recalled Monica's daughter's initiation party when Raphael had asked her to dance. The two young angels had really hit it off. Of course he was here looking for Eliza.

But Andrew only laughed and shook his head at his old friend. "Take it easy Raphael. She's only thirteen you know." He chuckled gently in response to Monica's explanation. But Raphael was quick to explain himself before Monica and Andrew got the – God forbid – 'wrong' idea about this. "Oh no no. It's not like that." He replied quickly with a shake of his head, but Andrew only smirked smartly in response. "Sure it's not." He laughed, sarcasm drifting off of his words like steam. But Raphael chose to ignore the statement and continued on. "No. She was just interested in going to see some art galleries downtown and I agreed to take her. That's all." He told the couple quickly with as casual as a shrug that he could manage to pull off before reaching for his coat in a motion that suddenly seemed to say 'ABORT! ABORT!'

But it was too late and Monica and Andrew were already laughing good-naturedly. Finally, Monica managed to stop her antics enough just to inform Raphael of her daughter's whereabouts. "Well, like I said, you'll probably find her at the library." She repeated simply and the younger angel simply nodded in response and practically made a mad dash out the door, slamming it behind him in a desperate manner and leaving Monica and Andrew finally alone.

The two talked for hours on end. Today had been simply wonderful. They were going to have a son. And so what if he hadn't kicked yet? He would. Monica was sure of that. But all that certainty would change when it came time to go to bed and Monica nodded off into what she thought was going to turn out to be a peaceful sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…_Monica entered the dark apartment with little concern as she stripped her coat from her shoulders and tossed it over the arm of the couch before reaching over to switch on the kitchen light. "Andrew." She called softly into the darkness, hoping that perhaps he hadn't gone to bed yet and had waited up for her. But no answer came to her and she flipped the light switch, clearly expecting the room to be instantly illuminated…but it wasn't._

_When the apartment remained nearly pitch black, Monica ceased what she was doing and turned her attention to the switch, thinking perhaps the bulb in the kitchen had burnt out, as she flipped it on and off a few more times, but to no avail. No light. Nothing happened. The Irish angel was prepared to shrug off the ordeal, but just as she gave up on the light switch and was about to enter further into her apartment, she could've sworn she heard movement just beyond the reach of her vision. _

_Freezing in her tracks exactly where she stood, Monica's carelessness suddenly abandoned her as her breathing quickened as well as her heart rate. "Andrew?" She called again, a little more tentatively this time, hoping beyond hope that it was none other than the Angel of Death, just sitting on the couch waiting for her to come home. But she could see no one, as the apartment was far too dark without the kitchen light._

_But before she had another chance to react to anything more, a cold, merciless hand gripped her mouth, preventing her from screaming, as another harsh arm wrapped around her chest, keeping her from the ability to do so much as move. Panic tore through her body as she thought of her baby. She wasn't afraid for herself, but she couldn't let anything happen to her son. And Andrew? Oh, God, where was Andrew?_

_For the first time in her existence, the angel struggled, doing her best to pull away from her fate, but the more she thrashed and pulled, the tighter her pursuer held her. Monica could feel hot, purposeful breath on the back of her neck, thoroughly sending chills cascading up and down her spine. She was helpless, completely unable to do anything in purpose to preserve her own safety or her child's. _

_But it was then that the intruder made the mistake of releasing her mouth only to restrain her hands behind her back in case she made the decision to resort to violence as a last resort. But only Monica herself knew that she would never do so, even to save her life. She spoke instead. "What do you want?" She demanded in a hushed voice simply and fairly calmly. But the reply she got was one she had expected, for she needn't ask _who _it was. She knew. _

_"I think you know what I want, Monica." He whispered in return, his venomous mouth hovering just above her ear, causing her to tremble even more than she already was. But Monica demanded to know more, knowing full well that this creature may be evil, but he could not deny her what she wanted to know. Could he? "Where is Andrew?" She wanted to know more than anything else. If something had happened to him she didn't know what she'd do now, alone with this terrible…monster. But again, his answer wasn't a straight one, but it was enough to confirm her terrible suspicions._

_"Well I'm afraid Andrew has been…unavoidably detained." He worded his answer cleverly, knowing that it would be enough to upset the young angel as she began to struggle once more. "No!" She cried out in distress but it did little to phase the devil as he grasped her wrist behind her back and twisted it painfully, doing enough to quiet her once more, and cease her fighting. _

_Monica clenched her teeth, but refused to show any sign of being in pain, for that might just give Satan the satisfaction he was looking for. But only mere seconds later, Monica was able to hear the oh too familiar click just next to her ear before the cool metal of a gun barrel was pressed against her temple…_

…This time Monica sat bolt upright in bed, her face and neck glistening with sweat as she tried desperately to shake the terrible feeling of the gun against her head. Her breathing left a lot to be desired as well, for she suddenly realized she must not have been breathing for the past several minutes. Struggling for air, she did her best to force herself to calm down as she glanced around the dark room surrounding her. It was still late in the midst of the night and morning was a long way off, but she immediately regretted her sudden movements when she felt Andrew stir from his own peaceful sleep next to her.

Propping himself up on his elbows, the Angel of Death shook the sleep from his groggy mind and glanced up at the shaken little angel he loved so much. She was seemed to be shaking uncontrollably, tears glistening over her eyes, though she allowed none to fall and show themselves completely. Sweat gleamed across her skin as she looked down at him, hoping to God in heaven that he could see none of it for result of the darkness.

No such luck. The moment he noted the state the little angel was in, he was quick to sit up to her height and place one hand lovingly against the side of her face. "Hey, are you alright? What's the matter? Is it the baby?" He demanded in a deeply concerned manner before speaking again without even allowing her to answer. "You're sweating." He observed worriedly as he reached across the bed to switch on the light, but Monica quickly stopped him before he could do anything further. The worry and desperation in his eyes was almost far too much for her to bear. She couldn't let him know what was really going on. Not yet.

Placing a firm but gentle hand on his chest to prevent him from going any further, she did her best to look him in the eye and swallow any tears she still had on the way before speaking. "No Andrew, I'm fine. Really." She so desperately wanted to say something more to convince him, as that even sounded like a weak argument to her own ears, but she simply couldn't lie anymore. Not to him. If anyone had ever loved somebody as much as she did now, they would know that it was one of the most difficult things in the world to do to lie to the one you love. But again, it seemed she had no other choice at the moment.

Andrew leaned back ever so slightly in the dark, but kept his gaze firmly on hers, showing ever so obvious skepticism. His expression told her loud and clear that – as much as he loved and trusted her – he clearly didn't believe a word she said. The look in his eyes told her that he needed to know what was really going through her head. That he wanted to help her and he couldn't if she didn't tell him the truth here and now. He was sure she would. She had to. But she disappointed him for the first time since they met. She said nothing and only avoided his gaze, looking down to study the sheets beneath her.

But Andrew was not satisfied with this, as he then gently put his fingertips beneath her chin and lifted her glassy gaze to meet his. The look in his oceanic eyes was tender and respectful, but also intense and meaningful as he spoke. "Monica. Please. You're not fine. Anyone can see it. Please…_please _tell me what's going on. I love you so much." He assured her with such affection in his eyes that it could make a demon's heart melt, but Monica held strong, and somehow managed to force another lie out of her throat. How, she would never know.

"Andrew, I swear to you. I'm okay. I just had a bad dream. That's all. I'm going back to sleep." She ended the conversation firmly, without even waiting to monitor the Angel of Death's reaction. She couldn't watch him anymore. Fighting to understand the one he loved most.

Quickly turning over so she was no longer facing him, she lay back down on the mattress on her side, holding her breath until she felt Andrew lay back down next to her. She was sure he was far from falling back asleep with complete ease, but she couldn't bear to talk to him anymore right now. She hated herself for doing what she did. How could she have just flat out lied to him like that? That wasn't just a bad dream. It was more than that. And she knew that for sure now. And yet she refused to let the one she loved most help her to carry the load.

It was then that a single tear rolled over her features as she lay there in the dark. A tear for Andrew. A tear for the baby. A tear for her own predictable, terrifying fate.

Coming soon: Chapter 6


End file.
